


You can't protect me

by niallhoranbitches



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Angst, M/M, based on a prompt line from the tittle, the only sad thing i've ever written, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallhoranbitches/pseuds/niallhoranbitches
Summary: In the world without hope, you'll do everything to save your love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at writing angsts. A translation of one of my old ficlets.

The grey sky kept getting darker and darker with every passing minute. The day was coming to an end, taking away the last rays of pale light. Through the smashed window, a bitter cold was rushing inside. However, it was still better than staying outdoors. The room was almost empty. The only furniture in here was a bed, a lonely chair and a closet with one door dangling broodily on a broken hinge. The floor was cluttered with glass fragments, cracking under Zayn’s heavy boots.

The dark-haired man glanced over his shoulder at Niall. His boyfriend slumped on top of the bed with a heavy sigh, the bed creaking in protest. As soon as he lay down, Niall hopped up again, when a cloud of dust filled the whole room. Horan started to cough, his nose scrunching, eyes shut tight.

“I guess we don’t have to shake the mattress off anymore?” Zayn laughed quietly, approaching his boyfriend.

“This is not funny,” the Irishman muttered, but the ghost of a smile appeared on his face.

Zayn shook his head, placing a quick kiss on top of Niall’s cold nose and he took a step back. He reached for his backpack, left next to the bed a moment before. After looking inside, he had to bite his lip to stop a whine. They were slowly running out of food. Maybe tonight, when Niall will fall asleep, he could sneak out to…

“How’re our stores, Zee?” Niall asked like he was reading Zayn’s mind.

The blonde man, this time more carefully, sat on the bed, leaning forward into Zayn’s space. His warm breath tickled the latter’s stubbled cheek, making him look up. Zayn saw blue eyes fixed on him, eyes that had lost their old, cheerful sparkle. Now, only constant concern was in them. An unhealthy looking flush on his pale cheeks. His lips chapped from cold and biting them all the time. Zayn felt choking tightness in his chest, making him unable to take a full breath. But he had to be strong. He smiled.

“Not bad,” he said, hoping that his voice wasn’t as shaky as his hands, “We have to look for more, but it’s gonna be enough for a week or so.”

With that, he handed Niall one of the last cans and a knife. The Irishman took it, his eyes still watching Zayn closely. Zayn had to be very careful. Those eyes could always see right through him, and he didn’t want to show what he was really feeling.

“You’re not going to eat?” Niall asked.

“I’ve eaten before,” the black-haired man shrugged. Niall only raised an eyebrow at him. They spent every single minute with each other, Zayn shouldn’t be under an illusion that this excuse would work.

Wanting to hide from Irishman’s piercing eyes, he stood up and walked towards the closet to go through it.

“I’ve found a blanket,” he said after a while, “and it’s in pretty good condition.”

Getting no reaction, he turned around, a bit anxious. When he looked at his boyfriend, he cursed under his breath.

Niall was sitting in almost the same position as before. The only difference was that now his attention was completely drawn to the backpack, which contained all of their belongings. Niall’s eyes were wide open when he was searching through the bag with shaking hands.

“Niall,” Zayn started, taking a few steps towards the bed.

“Is it really everything that left? Why didn’t you tell me? Oh my God, Zayn, when have you eaten?” Niall kept asking, his voice higher, sounding more hysterical with every other word.

“Ni, breath, please,” Malik crouched in front of his boyfriend, taking his face in his hands, “Calm down, baby, it’s… It’s not that bad.”

“Not that bad? It’s enough for two, maybe three days top! You wanted to stint yourself of food? Are you mad?” Niall raised his voice.

“Don’t yell. I didn’t meant to worry you.”

Horan looked at him, his brows furrowed in disbelief, but then suddenly his whole demeanor softened. Blue eyes shined in the darkness of the room and Zayn for a split second thought, that his old, smiley sunshine was back.

The Irishman’s voice sounded choked with emotions when he spoke “Zee… I’m worried all the time. You can’t protect me. Not from everything.” Niall squeezed his boyfriend’s hand, still placed on his cheek.

“I can try,” the dark-haired man said firmly, trying to ignore the lump in his throat. “If I can make you feel a bit better, I’m going to try.”

Malik did his best to return Niall’s soft smile, but his eyes were stinging and he couldn’t stop the tears. All the feelings he burried deep inside him, were now running down his cheeks, salty drops smearing the dust on his face. He let Niall pull him in, he let himself be embraced by Niall’s strong arms. He was supposed to be the strong one here. He was supposed to take care of Niall. But Zayn couldn’t contain all that grief and regret, that grew in him every time he thought about what the world did to them. So that’s why he had to be weak for once. He had to let it all go. And then he could convince his love, that it’s not a big deal. That they had to have hope. That everything was going to be alright.

A few moments later they were lying on the dusty bed, covered with a thin blanket that hadn’t given any warmth. The grey sky blackened for good. The night had come. They fell asleep, snuggled closely together with a desperate desire for their dreams to be better than reality.


End file.
